The Girl in the Mirror
by sara303
Summary: For BTR Oneshot day!- Kendall moves to a house and discovers a mirror with a girl in it. What will happen when he starts trusting this girl?


**This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.**

*****BTR*****

Kendall stepped out of his mom's car and looked up at ancient house in front of him. The house that he was going to live in, the house he hated because it took him away from his friends.

"You will make new friends." his mom said knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't want to make new friends." he growled going into the building. He ran up the steps, which creaked under his feet. He searched the rooms. They had all their furniture in them. He finally picked the room at the end of the hall.

It wasn't the biggest but it reminded him a lot of his old room. He didn't want to move here. He would rather be back in Minnesota playing hockey with James, Carlos, and Logan. But of course his mom got a job all the way out in the middle of freaking no where and she had to drag them with.

He heard his mom and Katie's foot steps down stairs. He sighed and laid back on the bed, which sent dust flying everywhere. He sneezed and sat up and then he heard a giggle fill the room.

He looked around searching for the unknown voice.

"Hello?" He asked, getting up to look around the room.

"Hello." The voice called back.

"Where are you?" Kendall asked.

"Right here."

Kendall turned around to come face to face with a mirror. Only it wasn't only his reflection in the mirror, there was also a girl's. Kendall turned around to see if someone was behind him but no one was. He turned and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair, gentle curled up the bottom. Her dress was something you would see in an old catalog from the 1950s. Her piercing blue green eyes stared at Kendall. She was smiling at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Hello there." She said.

Kendall couldn't speak, he was frozen in fear. He slowly started to move back, tripping over his bag he set on the floor. He looked back up at her, hoping it was all just a hallucination but she was still there. Her face changed to a hurt expression.

Kendall got up and ran out of the room. He ran to the top of the stairs and then stopped, realizing if he told his mom or sister, they would think he was crazy.

He slowly made his way back to his new room and peeked inside it. The girl in the mirror was now crying.

He quickly went into the room, stripped the blanket from the bed and covered up the mirror and left the room.

A few nights went by, and each night he was woken up by cries from the girl. Finally one night he went over to the mirror and pulled the blanket off. The girl had her head on her knees.

"Who... Who are you?" Kendall asked. The girl looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm Hannah."

"Why are you... in the mirror?"

"I...I don't know." she said standing up. She placed her hand on the mirror. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kendall." He said placing his hand where her hand was.

"You know it gets kind of lonely in here sometimes."

He smiled. "I bet."

"You look a little lonely too."

"Well I've had to leave all my friends behind. I miss them like crazy."

"I bet they missed you too."

Kendall looked at her. "How long have you been in there?"

Hannah looked down, thinking, then looked back up. "What year is it?"

"2012"

"About 60 years." She said quietly.

"Oh.." Kendall didn't know what to say.

"But it's alright now that I've got someone to talk to." She smiled.

Kendall sat down, crossing his legs in front of the mirror. She did the same, and they talked the rest of the night about anything and everything.

Over the days as Kendall talked to Hannah, the pair seemed to become really good friends, she placed her hand to mirror.

Kendall did the same and he gasped, "Your hand! It's almost like I can-"

"Feel it?"

"Yeah... How come?"

"When a person in the mirror becomes attached to a person on the outside, their relationship grows, someday, I'll be free of this mirror, unless they perform the ceremony of course."

"Ceremony?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you, it's too dangerous-"

"Hannah, anything to free you from the mirror."

"But Kendall-" Hannah considered the trust they had built over the last couple of days.

"Tell me, tell me what you need me to do."

Hannah sighed, almost crying. "Put your hands on the mirror over mine." Hannah said, splaying her hands over the mirror.

Kendall did the same. "What now?"

"... Tell me that you love me." She said, looking him in the eyes, the tears coming down her face. He thought they were tears of joy, but in reality, they were tears of sorrow and remorse.

Kendall stared into her watery eyes.

"... I love you."

Slowly Kendall's hands started to sink into the mirror. He tried to pull back, but it felt like his skin was being pulled off. "What's happening?" He asked freaking out.

The mirror was now pulling him in. "Help!" He called out. "HELP!" He got out just before he was sucked into the mirror.

His heart was racing fast, he looked around the room that was completely opposite of his own. He quickly turned around and looked at the mirror. This time he saw himself, but his reflection was smiling back at him... he wasn't smiling.

"Hannah?"

"Thank you Kendall for letting me out." His reflection said.

"HANNAH! LET ME OUT!" Kendall screamed pounding on the mirror.

"I'm sorry Kendall, I was trapped there sixty years... You... Might not be in there as long as I was. People trick people, someone ruined my life sixty years ago. I'm going to live a life...your life... It won't be the one I had, but this is close enough."

"LET ME OUT!" Kendall yelled frantically.

"Shhh, Kendall."

"NO! LET ME OUT NOW! Please..." He begged.

Hannah picked up a book. "Goodbye, Kendall... Have a good time in the mirror." She threw the book at the mirror.

"NOOOOO!" Kendall screamed as it the mirror before him shattered.

Hannah examined her new body, smiled, happy with what she got. "Finally I'm free." She smiled walking out of the room, leaving the pieces of the mirror on the floor of the room.

*****BTR*****

**Happy Big Time Rush One shot Day! hope you like my one shot! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SARA**


End file.
